User talk:Darthch
__TOC__ Re: Help with construction * Hi, if you're talking about the "under construction" template, you just need to type in , or if you mean a Work in Progress template, simply type in at the top of the page, and the template should come up. Also other templates can be found at Brickipedia:Template messages, and the code to make them appear on a page is right underneath them. To add userboxes, you just need to type in a similar type of code- the userboxes we currently have can be found here, and once again, just type in the code above the box to add it to your userpage. With these userboxes, you may need to type in to get a new row of userboxes, or to fix up the alignment of any text after it. If something I said doesn't make sense or I didn't explain it well enough, or if you need any other information, feel free to let me know- I'm always happy to help out :) 23:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) WIP How come you have a WIP on the Ewok pages? They are fine in my opinion, but that's just me. I am a huge Star Wars fan, so if you ever need info on Star Wars, you can come to me if you want. Good luck with the edits! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 01:45, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Move Hey, I just moved the page Piece 4349 (Lego Loudhailer)‎ to Part 4349. As of now, that is the proper format for such things. Thanks, Ajraddatz(Talk - Bot talk) 01:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Question Just to get you started, I'll do what has done in the past and just copy down an explanation from a previous converation :) Hi, to set up a user signature, you first need to create a page called something like "User:Darthch/sig". You then can code your signature on this page, eg to change text color, use . Links to your userpage or user talk page can be done by the normal linking method, and to add an image, just use the normal image code as well. The next step is optional, but it just makes your signature look cleaner in the code when someone's editing a page. You can make a page called something like "User:Darthch/sig1", then in that page, put the code (or whatever your original signature page was called). Lastly, go to the "my preferences" link and then in signature, tick "raw signature" and in the signature field, type the code , or if you didn't do the optional step. Then you should have a signature. If you're not sure about anything or need help with fonts, formatting or anything else not explained well in the instructions, please let me know 01:15, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I added the Nosubst template, as it really keeps the sigs clean. 01:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi and welcome! I just wanted to say thanks for the edits, and nice customs! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 23:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome! By the way, could I add you to my friend list? :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 18:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Omega Squad Hey Darthch, I have a pic of Lego Omega Squad. I know how much you like custom minifigs.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Can I edit a thing in the Alpha Team Bomb Squad?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) No problem. I had to add Tee Vee.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 15:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, I made 1,000 edits!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 15:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Element ID's * Hi, I'm not really an expert on Element/Design ID's myself, so I'll just paste what has said to explain it: Its quite tricky to hold them apart. The '''Element ID' is the number that is listed on the back of LEGO instruction booklets. The Design ID is the number that is engraved inside most bricks. But I cannot find Design IDs on all Parts so I think it is much easier to change them to the Element IDs so visitors only have to look for the number on the back of the instructions and then type them in here to find out its stats''. The previous quote was taken from Forum:Parts pages, and there's also a few more explanations on my talk page here. But if none of that doesn't make much sense, let me know and I'll see if I can find some other explanations 22:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Custom Minifigures Awesome MOCs dude! You should check out mine either from my sig or on my user page. Gracious! [[User:Denal101|'Denal']][[User talk:Denal101|'101']] 18:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You to!:)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re:Happy Holidays Thanks! Same to you! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 19:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) RE: Happy Holidays Thanks, same to you! :) Happy Editing! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 20:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you I hope you have a happy holiday too, and congrats on 330 edits. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: * Hi, thanks very much and happy holidays to you too :) 00:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Confidential images Can you not upload "Confidential" marked images. Thanks Kingcjc 16:36, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Help with Element IDs * Hey, I don't know much about all that pieces stuff. However, I do believe that the Element ID is in fact the number provided by LEGO in the back of the instruction booklets (as that would be more official that Peeron's system of numbering). I don't know where you can easily obtain them on the internet (they're probably there somewhere - it's the internet - but finding them is the fun part). You may be able to get some of them from Peeron's instruction scan library, but they obviously don't have a scan for every set ever, so if they don't have it, then I don't know where to get it, sorry. I don't know if there is an official policy about this yet, but I would just name it Part ''. You should probably ask '''Nighthawk' or LegOtaku about that as I don't know the details, but I believe that it is part as that would make sense. Hope this helps. :D Thanks, and Merry Christmas to you too. :) 01:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Answers ;What are the elements IDs. * The Design ID is the number that specifies a part's shape (and is mostly imprinted on its bottom side), while the Element ID also specifies its color (and is found on current LEGO building instructions). The numbers used by Peeron are Design IDs. And we agreed on using design IDs for parts pages. ;Where can I find them on the Internet. *On Lego.com's Pick a brick service. Just look up the pieces with a certain Element ID, then click on the different colored parts and view their individual entries. But if I were you, I wouldn't bother about those redirects now. Wait until the vote for the part infobox is over. ;Once I find them, what do I name the pages. For example the Element ID is 603. Do I name the page "Part 603" or something else entirely. *Oh, we have a nice guideline for this. Also, please sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). ;) -- 07:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Minifigure Wiki Think you could join Minifigure Wiki? -BobaFett2 Re: Video Game Policy * Hi, sorry for taking so long to get around with this, there's now a forum up here. 23:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ** Feel free to work on the page if you want to- it looks like it's leaning towards a "keep" at the moment. At the very worst, something will change on the forum and the page would be up for deletion again, but that would only mean that your page would be merged into the main video game page. But I'll let you know if I see something does change on it. Also nice signature :) 22:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Issue One BrickPost: Issue Two BrickPost: Issue Three BrickPost: Issue Four BrickPost: Issue Five BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine BrickPost - November 2010 BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011